A Special Treasure Hunt
by StevieBond
Summary: Arata has a birthday coming up and the seven girls get together to make a cunning plan involving the birthday boy. When he wakes up on his birthday, the plan is set into motion and it becomes a treasure hunt that Arata will not be forgetting anytime soon.


**Well, I decided to check out a few other harem-related anime shows when I saw Trinity Seven and I absolutely enjoyed it. (Levi is awesome!) :D**

 **So as you would expect from me, I came up with a story and there may be some slight OOC moments so forgive me.**

* * *

A Special Treasure Hunt

Peace roamed freely around the Royal Biblia Academy building and everywhere else across the city over the somewhat cold night as the moonlight shone down on the land. Seven girls were gathered around in Lilith's room for they had something to plan, a secret plan that Arata would not find out until it was the right time to do so.

"So girls." Lilith began. "Arata's birthday is tomorrow, so does anyone have any ideas?"

"Oh oh oh! Pick me!" Yui raised her hand happily.

Mira rolled her eyes. "I can't wait to hear this one..."

"Let's plan a treasure hunt!"

The other girls remained silent for a moment.

"A treasure hunt?" Akio asked.

"Yeah! You know, you lay down clues for someone and they have to keep following them until they get to the end."

"That sounds harmless." Levi said. "But why not make it interesting by having us be part of the clues."

Yui had a question mark beside her head. "What do you mean?"

"Well, instead of just laying out clues, I think it would be more to his style if whenever he sees one of us at a random location around the academy, in exchange for a clue, he has to kiss us without using tongues."

The other girls began to blush, the idea of Arata having to kiss each of them in exchange for a clue seemed a bit much for some.

"You want to kiss my husband?" Arin asked in a normal low tone.

Lilith was already fearing the worst of that one. "K-k-kiss him?!"

"Oooh, this would be the perfect scoop!" Selina said, holding her camera high.

"As head of Grimore security, I must protest against the idea of being kissed by the demon lord pervert." Miro frowned.

"Oh come on Mira." Akio said. "It'll be his birthday, cut him some slack." She then got close to her face. "Besides, you have a big crush on him as the rest of us."

Mira blushed heavily. "N-n-no, I do not!"

"That's your pride talking." Levi remarked. "Well I'm up for it."

"Me too!" Selina agreed.

"Count me in as well." Yui added.

"As his wife, I shall also take part." Arin said.

"So what about you, Lilith?" Levi asked. "Are you gonna be apart of the treasure hunt or are you afraid?"

Lilith was trying so hard not to blush. "I'm not afraid of him!"

"Then why don't you prove it." Akio encouraged. "When Arata finds the last clue, I think the last girl who'll be waiting for him should be you."

"W-why me?"

"Well you were the one who brought Arata here in the first place, you care for him and you wanna protect him more than we all do." Akio grabbed her hand. "So what do you say, just this once, have no fear or worry when he sees you and just...love him."

Lilith was still blushing and seeing that she almost had no choice, she sighed. "Alright...I'll do it, I'll be the last one to wait for him."

"That's the spirit, Lilith." Levi said. "So we all agree?"

"I suppose I can let him kiss me, but just this once." Mira blushed.

Selina then thought of an idea. "Hold on, shouldn't we get my twin sister involved in this?"

"Oh yeah, where is Liese?" Yui asked.

"She went out on an errand with the principle earlier today, she's sleeping now."

"Better let her know about it too, which means you'll be on photography duty." Levi said.

Selina took a photo of the girls. "Awww right!"

"Please don't take a photo without asking us." Arin warned with no expression.

"Oops, my bad."

"So then, let's discuss where each of us will be, shall we?" Levi asked.

The girls got close and made talks of the locations available throughout the night.

* * *

The next morning in his own dorm, Arata groaned and opened his eyes slowly, completely unaware that something...or someone was on top of him.

"Ugh...wha?"

"Surprise!" Sora greeted. "Happy birthday, Arata!"

Arata rubbed his eyes, unable to move about. "How did you know?"

"You mumbled about it yesterday, duh."

"Oh, right...well umm thanks."

"Oh, I almost forgot." She suddenly planted her lips on his in a kiss.

Arata was left speechless after the kiss before he grinned. "Wow, what a birthday present."

"Yeah, ain't I good to you?"

Then there was a knock on the door, there was only a small window of time to avoid another misunderstanding.

"It's open." Arata said as Sora got off him immediately and sat on the other bed.

The door opened and in came Selina. "Hey there Arata, guess what?"

Arata sat up and stretched. "What is it?"

"There's a note for you here." She gave him a piece of paper.

Arata read the note.

 _Happy birthday Arata, as a celebration, you are tasked to go on a treasure hunt.  
_ _Find all the clues and you will receive a reward at the end, good luck in your quest._

"A treasure hunt?" Arata asked. "Isn't that just a kiddie's game?"

"Hey, it's not childish." Selina protested. "Besides, you gotta do something first if you want those clues."

"Wait, I have to do something?"

"Yeah, but there are two conditions. First is that you gotta work them out by yourself and secondly, Sora here is NOT allowed to help you."

"Awww." Sora pouted.

"Oh and before I go. I have your first clue, but you gotta kiss me first."

Arata immediately stood up and walked towards her. "Woah, that doesn't sound bad."

"Just so we're clear, kisses only, don't think of touching me in strange places."

Arata smirked. "Why not, it'd be more fun that way."

Selina blushed. "P-please take this seriously."

"Selina, I am anything and everything but serious."

She sighed. "Just kiss me already."

"Alright, I'm going in!"

Arata planted his lips on hers in a gentle kiss, Sora looked away and smirked as if his harem dream would come true in some way.

"Okay, here's your first clue." Selina handed him another note and Arata read it.

 _Clue #1. Rise and shine, birthday boy, get some exercise down on the grounds!_

"Morning exercise, really?" Arata groaned.

"Well, that's it from me. Have a great birthday." Selina said before she left his room.

"This seems like it could be your greatest challenge yet." Sora said. "Good luck, anyways."

"Yeah, it sounds worse than fighting monsters." Arata replied. "I guess I better change and get started."

Arata changed into his outdoor attire instead of the uniform and waved at Sora before he left. He walked out of the building and to the field where he saw Akio jogging on the tracks and when she saw him, she leaped up into the air and landed in style just a few feet away from him.

"Morning Nii-san." Akio said. "Happy birthday."

"Morning Akio, thanks. But how did you know?"

Akio winked. "Well you're gonna have to find that out yourself. But I'll give you a clue as long as you do something for me first."

Arata grinned. "And what would that be?"

"Ohhh, you know what I want."

"Hmhm, I sure do." Arata moved forward and putting his hands on her shoulders, he kissed her, causing Akio to blush.

"Yep, that's the right answer. Now for your clue." Akio gave him a small note for Arata to read.

 _Clue #2. Okay, that was easy for you, but it wouldn't hurt to hit the books, now would it?_

"Hmm, that's a good point, even though I find books as boring as the next guy." Arata said. "You coming?"

"Sorry, busy with my jogging right now, maybe later."

Arata nodded and left the grounds, walking back into the academy and heading to the library to find a familiar face standing by a book shelf and holding her crystal ball

"Hey Mira, been waiting long?"

"No, I just got here." Mira replied coldly before she began blushing. "Happy birthday, by the way."

"Thank you...listen, I already have a faint idea of what I have to do if I want to get the clue, but I'll be okay if you're not up for it."

Mira looked at him. "What is this, you trying to be someone you're not?"

"Why, do you prefer the idiotic pervert who'd love to get his hands on you?"

Mire blushed redder and felt embarrassed. "Look, just kiss me and I'll give you a clue, that's it!"

Arata was suddenly reminded of how powerful she can be with her magic. Not wanting to earn the wrath of Mira but at the same time get a bit of affection, he immediately grabbed her hands and kissed her, shocking Mira who was in bright red before she eventually got comfortable with the kiss.

"Umm...please don't kill me." Arata said with a nervous laugh.

Mira was too stunned to even contemplate her options, she soon relaxed and handed him a note.

 _Clue #3. Nice, you got Mira! I bet you're in need of a cold shower, aren't you?_

"Hmm, I don't think I need a shower since I changed this morning." Arata said. "See you again, Mira."

Mira was snapped out of her thoughts. "Y-y-yeah, see you Arata."

Arata left the library and no sooner he was out, he leaped into the air with a fist held high before he rushed to the showers.

When he arrived, another of the Trinity Seven was waiting for him and was in a bathrobe too.

"Morning, husband." Arin greeted toneless as she held his arm. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you, Arin." He replied, blushing a little at the comfort of her front relaxing into his arm.

"I wish I could give you my birthday present, but I'm only allowed to let you kiss me in exchange for a clue."

"T-that's fine by me...I'm starting to like this game so far."

Arin smiled before Arata kissed her deeply before they gently pulled out. Arin then picked out a note from her bathrobe and gave it to him.

 _Clue #4. Your restraint is impressive, birthday boy. See if you can keep that up when you get some breakfast._

Then Arata's stomach rumbled. "Oops, guess I forgot to eat this morning."

"Then you better get some food, husband." Arin agreed. "I'll see you very soon."

Arin hugged him and he responded in kind before he left the showers and walked to the cafeteria, he was starting to get used to the challenge and it was on his own.

No sooner had he arrived, yet another member spotted him.

"ONII-SAN!" Yui greeted loudly before she rushed over.

Arata braced himself for the incoming impact as Yui leaped into his arms, holding him close.

"Hey Yui, this is quite a surprise." Arata said.

"Hmhmhm, well it's your birthday today so you deserve to be loved." She guided his arms around her as if to prove her point. "Speaking of which, how's about a birthday kiss?"

"Well, I'm suppose to show some restraint after getting breakfast, I'm quite hungry right now."

"Okay, we'll save the birthday kiss for then, come here." Yui took his arm and they walked over to the kitchen counter to get their breakfast.

Moments after Arata had his fill, Yui looked at him with a blush on her face. Arata smirked, he didn't need to say anything. So he moved his head forward and gently placed his lips on hers in a soft kiss before pulling away and seeing Yui blush a little redder and shy away. Then she gave him a small note that led to the next clue.

 _Clue #5. You're more than halfway there. Go and see Selina's twin sister, you know where to find her, right?_

"Excuse me, Yui." Arata said. "I gotta work off my food."

"Oh Arata, you don't need to make an excuse." Yui laughed. "But good luck with the clue and have fun, my bad boy."

He grinned. "Oh I will." He got up and left the cafeteria.

Arata walked over to where the twin sisters's room was and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" A familiar voice responded.

Arata opened the door and entered. "Hi Liese."

"Well, if it isn't the birthday demon king." Liese teased who was sitting on the bed with her legs crossed. "I assume you know why you're here."

Arata smirked. "I wonder, shall we dare to find out?"

She giggled. "Whilst that would be wonderful, I'm afraid that's not possible today." She smirked back at him. "But there is something I do want from you, you just gotta figure it out."

He grinned. "Oh I know what you want and I'm gonna give it to you right now."

"Well then, be my guest."

Arata sat beside her and putting his hands on the bed for balance, he leaned over and kissed Liese in a tender manner, causing them both to blush.

"Okay, you win this battle." She sighed in satisfaction before pulling out a note from her dress.

 _Clue #6. I've been watching over you since you started this quest, why don't you call me when you get outside?_

"Seems like your quest isn't over yet." Liese smirked.

"I wasn't expecting it to be, I never thought treasure hunt could be this awesome." Arata replied. "Time for me to get some fresh air."

"Oh Arata, don't ever change."

Arata smiled as he left the room and went outside the academy once again. Feeling the cool breeze running past him, he could sense her presence nearby.

"Hey Levi, why don't you come on out and show yourself." Arata called out with a grin.

As if right on cue, Levi appeared, landing on the ground softly.

"Happy birthday, Arata." She said. "Nice to see you haven't lost your touch today."

"Well of course not, you're the only one I know who can hide well, by the way, are you the one behind the notes?"

"You could say that, but enough about me." She smirked. "I know what you want and you know what I need in return, don't you?"

"Hell yeah and I've waited a very long time for this to happen." He walked towards her. "So I'm gonna make the most of it."

"You better, because I'm normally not into the lovey-dovey stuff, but I'll make an exception for you."

Arata grabbed her by the waist and moved in for the kiss, locking his lips with hers. In his mind, he heard nothing but bells and cheers, at long last he finally got to kiss Levi and he wasn't planning to let it go anytime soon. But eventually, he pulled out of the kiss, reminding himself to keep his desires restrained until the end of the quest.

Levia blushed as she handed out a small note. "Here you go, you've earned it today."

 _Final clue. Well done for making it this far, go back inside and make your way to the top!_

Based on his process of elimination, Arata knew straight away who the last one was. "I gotta go, I hope we have fun like this again soon."

"Yeah me too, go on." Levi replied before she leaped away.

Arata went back inside and walked up to the second floor of the building, he then looked around for a stairway which he found, he walked upwards and to a small cold area before he opened the door at the end and as he stepped forward, he could see the light from outside shining on him. Closing the door behind him, he walked across the top floor and found the last of the Trinity Seven, standing by the balcony.

"There he is." Lilith whispered as she saw him. Already she was blushing and trying not to cave in to what he was looking for.

"Sorry I'm late." Arata apologized. "I guess you're the reward at the end of this game?"

"Yeah, more or less." Lilith was feeling shy to look at him. "Listen Arata, I'm only going to let this happen once because it's your birthday and because everyone else was asking for me to work with them. But that doesn't mean you can have your way with me all the time."

Arata laughed. "Why not, you're too beautiful to hide those feelings of yours."

"Ah." Lilith blushed redder. "Well thank you...wait, that's not what I meant."

"Look Lilith, there's a lot I can change, but who I am isn't one of them." He walked close to her. "I have plenty of girls here who care for me and want to protect me and I want to do the same in return." He took her hands. "But there's one person that I wanna protect more and that's you."

Lilith's face was bright red and now she was beginning to feel those emotions that only she lets out when she's alone. "You're not joking around, right?"

"Well if you want me to, I could go ahead and say it."

"No, please don't mess with my feelings...look, I understand that I can't change who you are, but could you at least respect what I'm feeling right now for once?"

Arata nodded as he held her close with his arms around her waist. "Sure I can, I'm a year older today but I guess there's nothing wrong with being a little wiser."

"That's more like it." Lilith replied who was still blushing. "This is so hard for me to say it and I've been keeping it away for so long, but...would you...go out with me?"

"Lilith...I would love to." He held her closer. "But first, I gotta get my last birthday kiss."

Lilith slightly frowned, looking at him. "Geez, even at a time like this, you're such a leech."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way." He laughed.

Lilith put her arms around his neck and chose to let her guard down for once. "You're right...thank you..."

She then kissed him deeply which surprised Arata, he didn't expect her to make the move before him. He instantly got into the kiss as they held each other close, as they pulled out of the kiss, Lilith smiled back at him with a greeting she nearly forgot thanks to the kiss. "Happy birthday, Arata."

THE END

* * *

 **Woop! Glad to have got this one done, I might do an Erotica Series of this anime show sometime in the future. :)**


End file.
